


Vows

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz makes a speech. So does Glynda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyA10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyA10/gifts).



> Well you requested it Lizzy, so here you are, this one's for you. Hope you enjoy.

Oz's grandmother tutted softly, she had been delighted to be invited to her grandson's wedding, but had not anticipated that she would be spending the time before the ceremony attempting to keep his wife to be from razing the entire building thanks to her nerves.

She reached out and put her hands on Glynda’s shoulders.  
“Breathe dear,” the younger woman's shoulders relaxed; “very good, are you sure you don't want the bracelet?”

Glynda nodded, calming significantly.  
“I know it doesn't help that the wedding was forced to be so big, but it's still my grandson, I'm sure he has a trick or two planned. If he still has control over his own aura that is”.

As it turned out, her prediction was fairly accurate.

Down the hall, Oz and his grandfather were going through similar drills, the old man sat with the younger Ozpin's watch in his hand, observing the hands pinwheel around the dial, backwards, forwards, freezing. The small orb of permanently molten emerald spinning so fast it was an ever-present blur.

He sighed, he'd been hoping for a nice seat and free champagne to be honest, the boys father should have been here for this. Sadly he was forced to entertain guests, having a deep sigh, he stood. Needs must, after all.  
“Ozzy-boy” he said with an edge in his voice, a name from his own childhood that he had bestowed upon his grandson at an early age.

The watch hands completed several rapid rotations backwards then came to rest, resuming a normal pattern of movement.  
Oz takes a moment to collect himself, before straightening his tie and accepting his watch back. He loops the chain through the holes in his waistcoat and completes final touchups to his appearance before going to take his place for the main ceremony.

Seeing Glynda walk down the isle is the single happiest moment in Oz's life, her beauty stuns him into silence, the white gown hugging her figure, long molten gold hair laying down her back, interlaced with diamonds in a beautifully intricate netting that still failed to compare to the woman wearing it. Even more surprising is that he regains his faculties as she stops beside him. The general ceremony goes without a hitch, and when it comes to the vows Oz displays the tact and eloquence Glynda loves about his more heartfelt speeches.

“Glynda, from the moment we met, I knew I'd never again meet anyone like you, even back then you were beautiful, commanding, incredible. It was so much to my joy that we continued to be together, I was so worried upon getting to Beacon that we might not be together again, but you simply told me not to worry, that we would find eachother, and we did. I spent the next four years fetching you tea, but even then I knew you were more special to me than any other. I love you, Glynda, if anything so trivial even as Death attempts to part us, I shall do my best to ensure he have a very difficult time of it.”

Half the audience are in tears at this point, Glynda’s mother holding her father's hand in joy, Oz's grandparents smiling proudly at them both, Oz's father looking as moved as his wife at the speech.

Glynda’s vows are less smoothly delivered, but they still make Oz's heart ache with love, his grin never leaving his face, his eyes never leaving her piercing emeralds.  
“Oz” even now, she still uses the nickname, their teammates smile at that from the back of the church, they both know that's one habit she'll probably never kick; “Ever since we met, I've known I loved you, that first time we touched, when I touched your aura, I knew I'd found my soulmate in you, the fact that you spent the next eight or so years making me tea only confirmed it” a chuckle from the audience, Glynda is well known for her tea addiction, and ever since Oz's grandmother had gifted her a box of Taylors of Harrogate's finest teabags, she'd pretty much refused anything else.

After a moment, she continues. “I love you, Oz, more than I ever thought I could love anyone, I hope you'll have me for as much time as you can make.”

She gets a similar reaction to Oz's speech; smiles all around, a few tears, and proud smiles from his grandparents.

After the rest of the ceremony has been completed, only one final thing remains, their first kiss as husband and wife. As soon as the vicar says the words, Oz pulls Glynda into a gentle kiss, oblivious to the cheers of the crowd, as he pulls away reluctantly, he whispers in Glyn's ear.  
“I want to show you something” she feels his aura pulse like it always does when he's messing with time, and covertly keeps it in check with her own, she can feel his confusion.

“Not at our wedding dear.” She whispers with a more impish grin than she had a moment before. She feels his aura stop, and pulls hers away as they continue to walk down the isle, confetti showering over them as they exit the doors.

Later still, after the party, and Ironwood's military-formal best man speech (he may have matured a lot, but by god did he need to look up the definition of charisma) Oz and Glynda carried on the tradition of many couples on their wedding nights. After that situation had been appropriately dealt with, Oz gathered Glynda into his embrace, reflecting on how lucky he was to have found her all those years ago. Glynda rolled over in his arms and parked her mouth by his ear, warm breath caressing the side of his face.  
“Goodnight, dear husband” she whispers, sounding satisfied but tired, which is fair enough considering what they've been through that day. Oz places a gentle, tender kiss on top of her head.  
“Goodnight, my wonderful wife” he whispers back, as they fall asleep together.


End file.
